


路人×罗/狂宴（上）

by aaaloverc



Series: 路人×罗/狂宴 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaloverc/pseuds/aaaloverc
Summary: * 这个票是刚加入RM的CR9* 抹布罗，路人瞎编团密，NC17* 完全瞎写，基本跟现实无关* 超级啰嗦以及柴，🈚道德「我们从他真正成为皇马的一员开始策划了那么久，别最后搞得跟狗屎一样，明白吗？我们要给他一个完美的转会礼物，庆祝他已经正式属于我们。我们一开始就决定好了的。老天都在眷顾我们。」





	路人×罗/狂宴（上）

克里斯蒂亚诺。克里斯蒂亚诺。克里斯蒂亚诺。我们的克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多。男人一边抚摸着葡萄牙人的脸颊一边痴迷地低声呼唤着他的名字，无论是那番作态还是语气都过于狂热。他就像个克里斯蒂亚诺的狂信徒。

不过事实上他曾信仰基督教，但他违反了教条，甚至背叛上帝，然而上帝无比宽容地原谅了他，不计前嫌，赐予了背叛者圆满。基督徒感激涕零，我以后不会憎恨你歧视同性恋了，即使现在的遭遇他妈的是上帝的阴谋诡计，行动之后就更有理由被判罪，他在心里想着，不过地狱什么的无所谓，上帝给了他他想要的东西。

男人表现出的魔咒一样的呼喊让人恶寒，他就像个精神病人。站在门口的像个阴影一般的青年翻了个白眼，完全受不了地出声催促他：「嘿伙计，注意点吧。药效可没那么久，最好别浪费时间。快点把我们的巨星安顿好，让他稍微舒服点，保护好他昂贵的腿。」

他顿了顿，「我们从他真正成为皇马的一员开始策划了那么久，别最后搞得跟狗屎一样，明白吗？我们要给他一个完美的转会礼物，庆祝他已经正式属于我们。我们一开始就决定好了的。老天都在眷顾我们。」

男人哼起了小曲，快活的赞同：「是的，我明白，你是对的。我们的手段成功了，哈哈，上帝爱我们！」

他和青年一起小心翼翼地将失去意识的葡萄牙人抱到了沙发上。克里斯蒂亚诺显然警戒心稍微有点欠缺了，但是谁会在自己家里过于提防呢？

两人正是利用了这一点，当然他们也用了一些必要的不怎么不光彩的小手段：是的，这是说，比如使用了什么药物之类的，当然这些药物对运动员的身体是完全无害的，他们完全可以保证。

这没什么，跟那比起来，现在最重要的不是给克里斯蒂亚诺打上皇马的烙印吗？这会是一个纪念，神圣而充满仪式感的狂欢。大家的克里斯蒂亚诺，属于皇马的又一个罗纳尔多，他将永远为皇家马德里带来荣耀。

男人看了看自己手上的腕表，下午一点十分，这很好，这将是这场狂宴真正的开端，不管是他和自己的同伴还是属于皇马的这个葡萄牙人，都会一直记住这一刻的。这是永生难忘的回忆。他们将要在现在的九号身上留下自己的标记，就像是野兽圈地表示自己的所有权那样，只不过他们希望自己代表了皇马，没错，哈哈。

他们开始剥光克里斯蒂亚诺身上的衣服。不得不说，克里斯在家里穿的很放松、很休闲，他们完全不需要花费多少时间，几乎是一眨眼葡萄牙人就已经浑身赤裸。但他们需要情趣：青年将自己带来的九号球衣套在了对方身上。

男人为这一幕啧啧惊叹，他称赞葡萄牙人介乎成熟和青涩之间的色情，几乎不需要什么另外的刺激，他已经硬的受不了了，他往手上倒满几乎一罐润滑：「也许我该拍照分享到我的Facebook，他们都会嫉妒我的。」

然后他真诚的赞美了同伙的想法。青年露出一副得意的神情：「谢谢，哈哈。他会醒过来的，这么做会更加令他印象深刻。他会记得我们对他做了什么，这一切。会记得这件球衣，它会全是他的精液以及其他体液，他会哭，并且我们的精液沾的他浑身都是，然后每当他穿上自己的球衣在伯纳乌征战，他都会记起这一刻，记起我们，同时明白自己永远会是一个马德里人！」

他轻松的把葡萄牙人翻了个身，方便他们做些什么。要说明的是，克里斯蒂亚诺毫无疑问是一个强悍英俊的足球运动员，但他说得上健美的漂亮身体在青年的对比下甚至显得纤细娇小：青年身高超过两米，体格强壮，完全能把葡萄牙人圈在自己的怀里。别说克里斯蒂亚诺了，就连男人对比青年身高体格都显得相形见绌。

而他带来的那件白色球衣完全是松松垮垮地挂在葡萄牙人身上，克里斯的下半身也已经不剩什么衣物了，但衣摆半遮半掩的达到了他的大腿。他虽然是昏迷的，但那张相当英俊漂亮的脸上正显着错愕，女气的挑眉此刻正孩子气的皱着，让他这样看起来更像是睡着了，却在承受噩梦的侵袭。他不该露出这个表情的，或者说他就只能做一个冰冷缄默的机器人，因为他的任何表情都是这么纯真无辜，却跟个婊子一样毫无廉耻的诱惑别人！

男人把沾满润滑剂的手指探入葡萄牙人的后穴，尽量温柔地揉弄那个小小的容器，「润滑剂、男友衬衫和一个被你脱的差不多了的克里斯蒂亚诺，而且，我正在扩张他的屁股！这他妈的还是一个事实！不是做梦！老天。还有那件球衣。伙计，我现在真有点嫉妒你。」

他带着调笑的说出那句话，青年摊摊手示意既然这样的话那就让你先上吧。男人惊讶的笑了一声，就开始只专注于做好插入前的前戏。

葡萄牙人的身体还从未被人开拓过，因此他手指的进入过程都艰难重重，温热的内壁紧紧地箍着他的指节，令他无法轻易抽插。毫无疑问他是第一个来访者，这也给他带来了些许成就感。但它代表他或许需要更加温柔，谁知道这个纯洁的婊子能不能承受得了粗暴的动作？上帝啊，而且他也不想让他因为做爱这个可笑的理由受伤。

他温柔地侍弄那个小孔，如同一个探险家一样尽力到达所能够到的深处。他用指腹四处按压着那条甬道，感受它的柔软、炙热，全心全意寻找那个能让小婊子舒服的开关。

他成功了。终于他开始感受到湿润：甬道分泌出粘稠的肠液，他就像是打通了一条幽静的峡谷。在他的手指的作用下微弱的水声渐起，他的扩张开始变得容易了一点。当他四根手指都能顺利的被罗纳尔多所接纳，他知道自己已经能享用他的成果了。看看吧，克里斯蒂亚诺的腿间已经湿漉漉的一片了，他拥有一副敏感的身体。

男人按着葡萄牙人劲瘦的腰肢，那根粗长的阴茎顺理成章的侵入了罗纳尔多的身体里。

传递给手指的感受和传递给他的性器的感受在男人眼里竟截然不同，虽然手指更加灵活，但他妈的他的鸡巴才是真正的让他享受的！操，他简直不敢相信这是真的了，就算他已经干到了这来自英超的巨星，他激动到流出眼泪，生理和心理上带来的双重快感如此剧烈，他甚至在刚刚插进去那具完美的身体里时就已经控制不了射精的欲望。好在他还是挺住了，他可不想留下个快枪手的名号！

青年听见了进入时就带起的响亮的水声，他冲男人吹了个口哨，「他可真骚，水够多的，也许你并不是他第一个男人。他或许已经被皇马的更衣室搞过了，他天生就是被操的婊子，踢球是他的副业。劳尔，古蒂，圣卡西，甚至卡卡和拉莫斯，他们一定轮流操过他的小屁股了，也许跟你一样感叹他多么辣，哈哈。」他在围观一场自己礼让出来的迷奸。他知道——更好的都会在后面等着他呢。

男人白了他一眼，「这是我努力的成果，他可紧的很。我敢保证他就是个雏。是你给我机会的，所以你他妈别嫉妒我了，克里斯蒂亚诺是纯洁的，懂吗伙计。别跟个满脑子黄色幻想的蠢货一样，」

「……」青年哽了一下，他呃了一声，忽然注意到葡萄牙人颤抖的眼睫，「或许他快醒了，老兄。」

——TBC——


End file.
